


Blood Shed

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bloodplay, Do Not Archive, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Melanie has a desperate need to hurt someone. Tim doesn't mind being hurt, and their coping mechanisms are not healthy.





	Blood Shed

There are some rooms in the Archives barely bigger than a broom cupboard. They're full of boxes - the boxes full of old statements - the statements full of the worst life experiences of dead people. Tim goes there when he's tired of pretending to work. It's so ridiculous, that the demon that rules the Archives can't see, or pretends not to see, that Tim is slacking as much as he was in Malaysia. Sometimes he thinks it won't last, the thing will make him sick again, and he somehow feels the nausea. But no! It's just Tim getting totally disgusted at his job and his life, in totally natural ways!

But this time, he can't find bitter apathy and dust in there, because instead there is already someone. That someone is Melanie King, former youtuber, now cursed Archival Assistant. Probably. Or some monster that took her place. She's crouched down on the floor, and Tim can only see her dark, curly hair and the harsh light sparkle off a knife in her hand. She doesn't move as he briefly hesitates. If she's trying to kill him, she's doing a poor job of it.

It's not that he cares if she's actually human. He doesn't know her enough for it to hurt. But he does care she doesn't notice how suspicious he is of them all. So he nonchalantly says, "Oh, didn't expect to meet you here. Having fun?"

She throws him a very dark glare - her eyes don't look like the glass eyes of stuffed beasts at least - and has her knife turn around her hand. Tim certainly won't be scared by this, just fascinated. "Thinking about all the ways I could kill Elias Bouchard. If some assholes didn't just keep stopping me."

It's not something Tim thinks about often, but something in Melanie's voice makes him shudder. "And I was going to say, there are enough cupboards in this hellish place for everyone," he says, with a pretend joyful tone. He takes one step in her direction, and she doesn't attack him. "I'm very much interested. Tell me more."

Just for a moment, there is life in her eyes as she raises her head. She moves away, just a few centimeters, as an offer to sit besides her. He does. She has a knife. Well, if she's a monster she won't reveal herself just to kill him. It's not like Tim is important. It's not like he doesn't feel dead already. And even if everyone could kill him at any time, he still doesn't want to be as much of an asshole about it as Jon was.

The cupboard is very small, and their knees touch. Melanie doesn't seem to mind.

"I would go slow," Melanie says, in a dreamy voice that still manages sharp edges. "I would tear off his eyes first. The bastard likes eyes so much. It will hurt. He would scream, but I would have tied him up, so he could do nothing, absolutely nothing. And no one would come to his rescue, because everyone hates him here. They just won't act."

"I can't fault you on this." Tim should be uncomfortable about torture, even murder. But there's something fascinating about the way Melanie talks about it. He can almost picture it, and it's hot. That's what it is.

If she's a monster, it's the kind he can get friendly with. She smiles to him, actually smiles. She's even quite attractive, in a murder-happy way.

"You should make Evil Boss say he's sorry," he adds. "For getting you into it. For getting all of us into it. It would be a lie, but it would still feel good."

"Not something this asshole will feel like doing," she adds, smiling at the suggestion. "It will take a lot of persuasion. I don't mind. I quite like blood."

"When you put it that way, I think I quite like it too," Tim whispers. 

"Do you think it's true?" she asks. She gets closer to him, speak in hushed tones. "That if he dies, we all die?"

"Not totally sure, but it wouldn't surprise me. It's just how this place is. It will fuck us up in all possible ways." And as Melanie seems frustrated, he adds, "I think you should still go for it. It's worth it. We're trapped here. Dying and being free sure doesn't seem that bad."

He thinks about Gertrude, and about what she seemed ready to sacrifice to save the world. Since he knows Elias killed her and why, he really appreciates her a lot more. And she would have died to stop him.

She has a short sincere smile, then stops as she forces a laugh. "Well, I'm glad I have your benediction to kill you. Not that I mind what the others think about it, but it's still nice of you." She plays a bit with her knife, throws it in the air. It makes a turn, then she catches it back.

"Who wouldn't want to be killed by such a beautiful woman?" he asks, and takes her hand to kiss her fingers.

She slaps him. The hurt is welcome. The impression that he fucked up, not so much. But it doesn't last, and when she smiles and puts her knife on his throat, she doesn't try to hide raw desire on her face.

"You can still run," she says, in a purring voice. "Or you can lie on your back very slowly." 

Of course Tim chooses the second solution. He writhes on the floor - because it's cluttered, not at all to show the way he moves his hips - and soon Melanie straddles him, her flowy skirt all around them. He feels her weight on his half-hard cock. That could be so good. He's afraid, he won't deny it. It's the best he has felt for days.

Melanie touches the flesh on his throat with her left hand. She squeezes a bit, not enough to stop his breathing, just to remind him that she could.

"Worm scars, huh?" she asks. Tim nods, but just a little, as her knife is on his throat too, now. "I think that good part is, I can't ruin your skin worse than it has been, pretty boy."

The knife reopens one of the scar. The sharp pain feels good, so good that for a while the nagging emotional pain at the back of his brain feels lighter. Tim feels arousal flow to his cock, and moans. Melanie shifts her hips, an erotic rhythm, and opens another one.

"Now I will have good memories to go with these scars, thanks," Tim stammers. It was meant to be a joke, but it's too true, so he lets her keep doing it, even when the pain becomes too much and the moans turn into sobs and tears. She opens his shirt, there are already blood stains on it, but he's so far gone he doesn't care. She opens his trousers, gets his cock out, and as much as he finds all of this fucking hot, he's suddenly doubly glad the worms never got here - while Melanie almost looks disappointed. She slaps Tim's red, fully erect cock, and straddles him again.

There's only the thin and wet fabric of her panties now between her cunt and his cock. He ruts against her, hope she'll have him enter her, but she just rubs her clit against him, and rolls her hips again and again, with a wicked smile.

She doesn't stop when she puts her knife against Tim's throat again. It's quite dangerous, the swaying, when the knife is still so sharp, but Tim doesn't care. Oh, how he doesn't care.

"Do you want to die?" she asks in a rough, deep voice.

The worst part is, Tim has to think about it. But he has still things to do, even if it's only revenge and exploding bitterness. He wouldn't mind dying, but for something. Not just to escape the pain. He almost enjoys the pain. He deserves it. He has deserved it since he let his brother be taken, it's just that he didn't always remember it.

But there are certainly some kinds of pain he can enjoy more. Some that put energy back into his body instead of draining it.

"No, please," he whispers. 

"So fight back!" she explodes. "Don't let me do it. It's not fun if you're not even trying!"

It's not a big life affirmation, just kink, but Tim finds it actually quite refreshing. And then he springs out and tries to catch the knife.

She's strong - he has a hold on her wrists, and it's not enough to move her arms, or to make her lose her grip. He barely manages to stop her from pushing, from getting the knife close to his chest. And as they're fighting, their bodies are rubbing against one another again, intimately, fiercely, and Tim tries hard not to come, because the loosening of his grip could well mean death.

"Please stop," he says. It's hard to keep a reasonable voice, it sounds too much like he's pretending just for the game. "You could actually kill me, I'm not... I don't..." She doesn't stop, fighting with even more rage.

She comes first. And while it actually doesn't stop her anger and violence, it makes her lose focus, and the knife ends up stuck into the floor, actually damaging it. Tim no longer feels like he could die, and he lets himself come at last - even if part of it feels like it would have been even more satisfying with Melanie still trying to kill him.

Her teeth are clenched as she picks the knife again and gets up. "Elias," she says in an intense, harsh voice. "If you can see this: I will make you bleed. I will kill you."

"Also, boss, _if_ you're looking, you're a huge pervert," Tim adds. He's almost hoping he did, so he heard Melanie's new declaration of war.

Tim gets back into his clothes. None of his wounds are deep, but they bleed quite a lot. He needs to go home early to wash and hide them. Not that it will get him fired. Or even kill him.

Melanie doesn't react when he gets up and gets to the door. 

"We should do this again sometime," he says, and winks as he leaves.

He know they will, unless she's lucky enough to kill them all first.


End file.
